gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Couples
Couples is the fifth episode on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. ''Origanally, it was supposed to be aired on November 15, 2011. This episode highlights the couples in this series. New relations form. It's written and produced by Rylee, edited by Jade, and directed by Jade and James. Plot 'Episode 5, ‘Couples’ Re-Edited' ''In Case You Missed It: *''Last week the kids did a tribute to country-pop music artist, Taylor Swift'' *''The Glee girls are having trouble with love'' *''Caylex and Audrey broke up'' *''Now Jade and Caylex are in love'' *''Jonas still likes Jade with puts a damper on things when he found out'' *''Audrey wants revenge'' And that’s what you’ve missed on '''Glee: Something New!' '*Hallways*' Audrey strutted over to Caylex who was putting books into his locker, her Cheerios skirt swaying from side to side at every stride. “Hey.” She batted her eyelashes. Caylex took one glance at Audrey, then shut his locker, making sure he had all his material for his next class. “I told you, I don’t want you to talk to me,” Caylex murmured through gritted teeth. He turned around from his ex and began walking away. “Wait!” Caylex could here Audrey’s desperateness in her voice, and took pity on the poor girl. He wasn’t that cold. Caylex turned around to face Audrey. “What?” “I-I’ve carefully rethought our relationship. I think I can change what I was doing wrong. All you have to do is allow me to act upon them,” Audrey explained. “Aud, I have a girlfriend.” “Please!” Audrey clenched Caylex’s letterman jacket with tight fists. “Give me one more chance.” “I gave you your chances when I saw you kiss Jake Rambler.” “I know, and that’s what I love about you. Please, Cay, just give us a chance. We can be Homecoming King and Queen. You can be the Golden Boy again--.” “So now you’re insulting Jade? Audrey, if you really love me, you would want me to be happy, if you loved me, you would know that Jade makes me happy,” Caylex replied, turning away with more anger than before. '*Choir room*' “Mr. Schue,” Audrey raised her hand in Glee practice later on in the day. “Yes?” “I was wondering if I could sing a song that really shows my feelings. I realized that singing makes it easier to let it all out,” Audrey explained. Mr. Schue hesitated. He finally agreed. “Of course, Audrey, go ahead.” Audrey turned to the band players in the corner. *New Directions: without Caylex and Jade 'Audrey:' I see you drivin' 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Nicole and Kaylie: '''Oo, oo, ooo '''Audrey: '''I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with yah, Oh, ain't that some shhh? '''Nicole and Kaylie: Ain't that some shhh? Audrey: '''And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! '''Nicole and Kaylie: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey: 'Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you '''Nicole and Kaylie: '''Oh shhh she's a gold digger Just thought you wanna know it '''Audrey and New Directions: ' Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! '''Kaylie and Nicole: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey and New Directions: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Nicole and Kaylie: '''Ain't that some shhhh? '''Audrey: '''And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! '''Nicole and Kaylie: Oo, oo, ooo Audrey: 'Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep yah, Trying to please yah 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you '''Nicole and Kaylie: ' Oh shh she's a gold digger Just thought you wanna know it '''Audrey: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Uh! I really hate you right now! New Directions: '''I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! '''Kaylie and Nicole: '''Oo, oo, oooo '''Audrey and New Directions: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, oh ain't that some shh? Nicole and Kaylie: Ain't that some shh Audrey: '''And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! '''Kenny and Emily: '''Now, baby, baby, baby, Why you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? '''New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad Kenny and Emily: 'I tried to tell my mamma ''But she told me "this is one for your dad" '''New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad Kenny and Emily: '''Oh yes she did '''Audrey: Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh! Whhhy Baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you Audrey with New Directions: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough New Directions: I'm like, Forget you and forget him to Jasmine: '''Oh, baby '''New Directions: '''I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yah Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Ain't that some shhhh? And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best '''Emily: Wish you the best New Directions:;;; With a... Forget You! '''Nicole: '''You ooh, ooh, ooo Jade and Caylex were the only students still in their seats, not singing along. While their peers might’ve thought the song was fun and relaxing, the two realized Audrey’s cruel intentions. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at New Directions, while Caylex buried his face in his hands. Audrey looked at her ex and her ex’s girlfriend and smiled. ''***'' The sun was shining like any other normal day. Robin, Emily, Jade, and Jasmine were sitting on the bleachers watching the boys practice for football. “What time is it?” Jasmine asked. She was playing with her hair. “Um, 4:15, only five more minutes until practice is over,” Emily replied taking a peak at her clock and talking loudly over Robin’s voice. She was fan-girling over Luke again. “Uh, not to sound rude or anything,” Jade interrupted Robin, “but will you please shut-up. I’m happy that you like Luke and everything, but it gets really annoying once you keep talking about him 24/7.” Robin looked over at Jade like she just committed a crime. “Is it bad enough that I don’t have a boyfriend and you have one, now you’re getting all hot and bothered about Luke?” “I’m not annoyed about Luke I’m just tired of hearing you talk about him every waking hour. I’m still not forgiving you for when you woke me up at 4 in the morning calling me just to start worrying because Luke texted you the day before, and you didn’t respond quick enough?” Jade asked. Robin’s jaw dropped and she playfully hit Jade on her shoulder. The girls spent the rest of their five minutes chatting. “Robin,” Jade whispered when she spotted Luke and the other football members in the Glee Club walk towards the girls. “What?” “Look,” Jade pointed to the boys. “Robin,” Luke stated once he neared the girls. “Luke,” Robin smiled. “I...um…,” Luke wiped his palms on his jersey nervously. Caylex nudged Luke and winked at Jade. Jade smiled. “I-I need to tell you something. Something I’ve been meaning to tell you ever since I met you, but haven’t had the courage to do so,” Luke continued. Emily squealed. Robin waited for Luke to start, but instead Dustin hit the play button on the CD Player. '''Luke: '''I don't know but I think I maybe Fallin' for you Dropping so quickly Maybe I should keep this to myself Waiting 'till I Know you better I am trying Not to tell you But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding What I'm feeling But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about yah I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found you I don’t know what to do I think I'm falling for you I'm falling for you As I'm standing here And you hold my hand Pull me towards you And we start to dance All around us I see nobody Here in silence It's just you and me I'm trying Not to tell you But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding what I'm feeling But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don’t know what to do I think I’m fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found you I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you Ooh, I just can't take it My heart is racing Emotions keep spinning out I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found yah I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you Oh, I'm falling' for you Robin smiled real big and stood up. Luke smiled nervously. He was rewarded by a big bear hug from Robin. She suddenly mashed her lips against Luke’s. He seemed taken back at first, but just wrapped her arms around Robin’s waist. ''***'' Jonas slammed his locker for the third time in the day when he heard Audrey approach him. "Look, I know you like Jade and she's with my ex, so I think it'd be better if you just went to BreadstiX with me tonight," Audrey demanded once she reached him. "Why?" Jonas asked feeling around for the correct books. "If life gives you lemons, you use them to make lemonade. You don't throw them away," Audrey said. "Consider me your lemons." "One, that sounds gross, two, I don't like lemons," Jonas replied awkwardly. "Fine then, oranges then," Audrey replied with a sigh. "No." Jonas walked away once he had all of his books. ''*Choir room*'' '''Jade: '''Stop me on the corner I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate Where it's supposed to go With it, Don't you blink you might miss it See we got a right to just Love it or leave it You find it and keep it Cause it ain't every day You get the chance to say '''All: '''Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky Shining how we want, '''Jade: '''Brighter than the sun I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had ‘Cause you're so damn beautiful Read it, It's signed and delivered Let's seal it Boy we go together like Peanuts and paydays And Marley and reggae And everybody needs to get a chance to say '''All: '''Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun '''Jade: '''Everything is like a white out, ‘Cause we shika-shika a shine down Even when the light's out But I can see you glow Got my head up in the rafters, Got me happy ever after Never felt this way before, Ain't felt this way before I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate Where it's supposed to go? '''All: '''Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun, Yeah Oho, yeah, oho Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah Brighter than the sun Brighter than the sun Brighter than the sun Oho, yeah, oho Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, this is how it starts Lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun ''*Kopieati Mall*'' “Leo, what the—,” Jasmine stared once she walked over to Leo, people milling around her. “I got inspired by Luke’s performance when I heard of it, and I wanted to do the same thing,” Leo started, “All you need to do is listen.” Jasmine looked at him confused. “Leo, tell me what’s--.” Before Jasmine could finish, Leo leaned closer to Jasmine and kissed her. Jasmine blushed. It was just a small kiss. But it meant something. Leo pointed to Dustin who was waiting bored, next to the music box. Dustin hit a button and the song started. 'Leo: '''Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, Her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day I know, I know When I compliment her she won't believe me And it's so, it's so Sad to think that she don't see what I see But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say When I see your face' '''All: '''Face '''Leo: '''There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing' '''All: '''Amazing '''Leo: '''Just the way you are 'All: '''Are '''Leo: '''And when you smile '''All: '''Smile '''Leo: '''The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing' Just the way you are Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change If perfect's what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I'll say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while 'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are “Oh my God, Leo!” Jasmine squealed and jumped into Leo’s arms. “So, what did you think?” Leo asked once Jasmine let go of him. “It was amazing. I loved it,” Jasmine replied. “I have one more question,” Leo said. Jasmine waited. Leo got on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. “Jasmine Laek, will you be my girlfriend?” That day, Leo got a girlfriend and he was the happiest man alive. '''Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New I'm Screwed Original Airdate: November 28, 2011 Someone’s pregnant at McKinley Summary New relations sprout while some tear down. Who will survive? Songs *'Forget You '''by ''CeeLo Green ''sung by ''Audrey Hantz and New Directions excluding Jade and Caylex *'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars sung by Leo Sanchez ''and ''New Directions''and danced to by flash mob *'Fallin' For You' by ''Colbie Caillat ''sung by ''Luke Boyce *'Brighter Than the Sun' by Colbie Caillat sung by Jade Rivers Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia *Second longest episode, at 9 pages on Microsoft Word, the first being Taylor Swift Tribute *Filming ended on 4/25/12 Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes